Fear No Evil
by amy1oM
Summary: COMPLETE - Just how was it that Arwen was sent to find Aragorn and the Hobbits in the wild? -Movie Verse with a Glorfindel cameo
1. Gandalf's Arrival

****

Fear No Evil

By Meldewen Ilce 

****

Rating: G

****

Spoilers: FOTR 

****

Summary: Just how was it that Arwen was sent to find Aragorn and the Hobbits in the wild? -Movie Verse

****

Author's Note: I maybe playing around with both book and movie canon here a bit to write this missing scene so please overlook canon so that I can write this missing scene fic. 

~~~*~~~

"My lord, Mithrandir approaches from the southern gate!"

Arwen looked up from the book she had been reading in her father's library at the shout of the sentry. Rare were the visits of Mithrandir these days, and just as she closed her book, she heard hoofbeats pound heavily into the courtyard below. 

Laying the book aside, Arwen went to the window to see the wizard dismounting a silvery horse that could only be described as majestic. She watched in interest as Gandalf gently patted the horse's neck as he spoke soft words to the animal. Then without warning the horse turned and bolted from the courtyard.

"Mae govannen, Mithrandir," Elrond said as he entered the courtyard.

"Ah, Master Elrond, good! I have an urgent matter to discuss with you," Gandalf said. 

Elrond placed a hand on the Maia's shoulder to direct him towards the house. "Come inside to the library where we can talk without being overheard."

Arwen heard the word 'library' on her father's lips, and she hurried to leave the room before he led his guest here. Arwen was not inclined to eavesdrop on a conversation about whatever urgent matter had brought Gandalf to Imladris. 

As soon as she exited the library she saw her father and Gandalf approaching from the other end of the hallway, locked deeply into conversation but not so deeply that the wizard did not nod an acknowledgement of her as they passed her in the corridor. She nodded back, noting that there was an odd gleam in his eyes as he looked at her. But before she could ask Gandalf if anything was amiss, her father had already led him into the library.

Arwen continued on her way down the hall and had just turned the corner in the direction of her own chambers when she heard Gandalf's voice unmistakably say 'Aragorn'. Why in Elbereth's name would he mention her love's name? In that moment, Arwen halted in her tracks and turned to hurry back towards the library. She concentrated on both listening to the conversation as well as staying quiet enough so that Elrond wouldn't hear her lurking outside the door.

***

****

Mithrandir = The Grey Wanderer (Name given to Gandalf by the Elves)

****

Mae govannen = Well met! (Elvish greeting)


	2. Fear No Evil

After they had both chosen spots by the library's window as it offered one of the best views of Rivendell, Gandalf spoke, "The One Ring has been found."

At this, Elrond turned suddenly on the Maia, "Where?"

"In the Shire of all places," Gandalf said, keeping his eyes forward. "All these years it was under my very nose in the keeping of Bilbo himself."

The Elven Lord's eyes widen. "Are you saying that the One is here, now in Imladris?"

Gandalf shook his head, "No, you misunderstand me, Master Elrond. The One did not leave the Shire with Bilbo when he came to live at Rivendell. Upon my _insistence_ Bilbo left the One in the Shire as part of his heir's inheritance. Frodo has kept it safe for all of these years its been in his possession." Elrond seemed relived to hear that it was not in his realm yet, however Gandalf's next words shattered that relief.

"Saruman has betrayed us. He now serves the Dark Lord," the wizard said in a weary voice. "He knows that the One Ring is in the Shire. He learned of its location when I went to him in haste to seek his wisdom in what should be done with the Ring."

"Ai Elbereth!" Elrond muttered.

"However, the situation is far worse than a mere betrayal by Saruman," Gandalf continued, "The Úlairi crossed the Isen on Mid-Summer's Day."

Elrond closed his eyes; "They have surely reached the Shire by now."

"Yes, we can only pray that Frodo and Samwise made it safely to Bree before the Nine can reached them," Gandalf's voice was full of a hope he did not necessarily feel. 

"Will the Perriannath await you in Bree?"

Gandalf shook his head, "No, I arranged for Aragorn to guide them here from Bree in the happenstance that I could not do so myself."

Arwen stayed long enough to hear Gandalf's estimate of how far away Estel and the Perriannath were from Rivendell before she made a hasty retreat to her rooms. Changing quickly into riding clothes, she opened a trunk at the foot of her bed, retrieving a wrapped sword from it. After unwrapping the sword carefully she only hesistated a moment as she once again beheld the blade that had belonged to her own mother. "Hathel berio melon-nînPerriannath o um!" With that, Arwen left the room, hurrying to the stables, not looking back as she did so...

**

Moments later, Lord Glorfindel was summoned to the library...

"You sent for me, hîr-nîn?" the blonde Elf nodded a greeting to Gandalf as their eyes met.

"A, Glorfindel, I have a task for you," Elrond began, "A rather dangerous one I am afraid."

"Speak, mellon-nîn, what is it?"

"The Nine are abroad again," Elrond said. "And the One Ring has been found."

"Elbereth!" Glorfindel hissed. "Has it begun then?"

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel, it has," said Gandalf.

"Just tell me what you need me to do, hîr-nîn, and I will do it!" 

Elrond smiled, "Halante, mellon-nîn. We need you to ride east from Imladris towards Amon Sûl." 

"Very well, hîr-nîn. What will I be looking for?"

"For Estel, and his two charges from the Shire, Frodo and Samwise."

A puzzled expression came over Glorfindel, "Two of the Perriannath, Mithrandir? What, pray tell in the Star-Kindler's name, are they doing so far from home?" Then clear understanding entered his eyes, "One of the hobbits carries It and the Nine are pursing them for it." Elrond only nodded to confirm his friend's suspicions. "I will leave immediately, hîr-nîn."

But before Glorfindel could cross the room, a servant entered, seeking Elrond out immediately, "Hîr-nin, the Lady Arwen has been seen by the Guard leaving Imladris, riding towards the East. Hîr-nîn, the Guard reports she carried a sword."

"What?!!" Elrond nearly shouted.

"Thank you, Nivórimo," Glorfindel dismissed the servant.

Elrond slammed his fist down on a nearby table causing his two companions in the room to jump, "By the Valar, how could Arwen do something so reckless as to go after them herself?"

"She will be fine, Elrond," Glorfindel ventured, causing the Elf lord to glare at him, "Besides she is her father's daughter."

****

The End

***

****

Mithrandir = The Grey Wanderer (Name given to Gandalf by the Elves)

****

Úlairi = Ringwraiths (A rare Elvish name for the Nazgûl)

****

Perriannath = Elvish word for 'Halfings'; a name for the hobbits

****

Hathel berio melon-nîn Perriannath o um = [Let this] protect my beloved [and the] Halfings from evil!

****

hîr-nîn = my lord

****

mellon-nîn = my friend

****

halante = thank you


End file.
